Imprisonment
by cloudy-cloud
Summary: Some events occur without being planned, and our courageous hero has run into yet another unfortunate twist of fate after being captured by bokoblins.


**This is my first story on this account! I must warn you of several things: there is sexual content, and it is nonconsensual. That is all. Enjoy and review! **

Slowly, the young hero opened his eyes... but where was he, and how did he arrive in this dreary place?

Once his vision came into focus again, the boy's eyes flitted around the small area he was located in; there was only one exit in this tiny room, and it was sealed off and guarded by a bokoblin. It was clear within seconds that this was a prison... but when did he get captured?

"Well, well... I certainly wasn't expecting this."

That voice... he recognized it. It belonged to the Demon Lord known as Ghirahim. Link whirled around to see this evil being leaning against the back wall nonchalantly.

Ghirahim emitted a low chuckle upon seeing the young man's startled expression. "Does my presence surprise you? I must admit that I was not expecting to find you here," the pale man dramatically flipped his hair, "when I learned that my underlings found an unconscious being, I assumed it was just one of those pathetic mole creatures... instead, they stumbled across a pathetic human child."

So that was how he got in this place... the disturbance in the wind caused by the volcano caused him to uncontrollably plummet to the surface, leaving him unconscious for the bokoblins to abduct.

"I must admit this is rather fortunate for me," Ghirham said, adding a theatrical flair to his speech, "this way, I can simply extract the location of the Gate of Time from you."

Link narrowed his eyes towards the flamboyant enemy; he reached for his sacred sword, only to have his eyes shoot open at the realization that it wasn't there. "Where are my weapons?"

"Do you honestly believe I would tell you, sky child?" The demon replied with an amused expression. "I truthfully am not certain what my subordinates did with them; perhaps I could return them to you in exchange for the information I seek... then you might actually get out if here alive."

"I won't tell you anything!" Link hissed at Ghirahim; there was no way he would relay the location of that sacred gate to the Demon Lord.

The flamboyant demon frowned. "I was hoping that we could reach a compromise, but I see that you are as still as uncooperative as before..." In an instant, the dark lord vanished from Link's sight, leaving behind a multitude of diamonds in his place.

The young hero's eyes darted around, trying to locate Ghirahim's new position in the chamber, when gloved hands latched onto his shoulders. "I suppose I'll have to force it out of you."

Link staggered forward to evade the demon's grasp before whirling around to face him again. The defiant gleam in his eyes grew brighter at his resolve to endure anything Ghirahim could dish out if it meant protecting the land... and protecting Zelda.

"I could simply slice you apart with my sword until you bleed to death..." The demon mused. "But that would be no fun; I like to watch my prey struggle, but without your weapons, you couldn't even put on a decent show for me..."

The young hero hated the fact that his words were true. There was no way Link could survive while completely unarmed, even if he had unwavering courage and determination.

Ghirahim watched as his words did not phase the child's ambition to conceal the position of the remaining gate. "Link, correct?" The dark lord asked for confirmation on the hero's name. "I will give you the opportunity to decide; either you tell me what I wish to know, or I find a way to extract it from you. Which do you choose, sky child?"

Link continued to glare audaciously towards his enemy. "There's nothing you could ever do that would force me to help you!" He vehemently noted, reinforcing the defiance his face expressed.

"You're not being fair," Ghirahim let a dramatic pout appear on his face, "I could have killed you several times already, but I was generous and allowed you to live. The least you should give me in return is this one little piece of information."

"No matter what you do, I will keep the location from you." Link watched as Ghirahim's composure start to fade at the sky child's refusal.

"I suppose I should have known that you would continue to be a deterrent to me... even after threatening to destroy your pathetic life," Ghirahim spoke slowly, with a gruesome edge present in his voice, "... it would be in my best interest to kill you now."

With a snap of on gloved hand, that long, sharp blade that Link recognized from before appeared in the demon's possession, causing Link to take a few steps back for self-preservation.

"However... I think I will drag this out and make you suffer for being such a nuisance." The taller male vanished into a cluster of polygons once again. Link felt a rising sense of panic; he couldn't let Ghirahim kill him, and he couldn't give away the location of the Gate of Time. Either of the two options would result in inevitable danger for the one he loved.

The dark lord appeared behind the male once again; this time, his blade was held against the smaller male's neck, forcing him to press against Ghirahim's body in order to avoid the razor.

"Shall we begin?" The demon flicked his tongue out, sending chills down the other's spine; Link had seen countless creepy sights, but the odd way Ghirahim struck fear into his victims topped the eerie experiences.

The sharp edge was held to the hero's exposed skin, causing Link to recoil further into the tall, pale body behind him. "You act so brave, but without your weapon, you are nothing." Ghirahim chuckled in his ear. But that wasn't true... Even though his instincts were making him pull away, he would endure anything for his friend's well-being, for he had to rescue Zelda... or at least keep her safe from this evil being should his end arrive prematurely.

Ghirahim's mind began to veer off in a different direction of torture when his victim continued to push against him. Deciding to take this new course of action, the demon made his weapon vanish before breaking the young hero's skin.

Though he was uncertain why Ghirahim discharge the fine blade, Link wasted no time breaking free from the evil man's grip. However, the slender demon tightened his hold, locking the young blond in place against his body. "Don't think that I had a change of heart, sky child," Ghirahim said, "I am still going to destroy you... but this will be more fun than simply slicing you apart."

Link struggled against Ghirahim's tenacious grasp. His young, pure mind could not evaluate the situation correctly, so he was not able to surmise the approaching events.

The hand securing Link's waist slid down overtop of his clothed manhood, making the younger male jerk in an odd manner. "What are you doing?" The hero reached to pry the gloved hand away, but the metallic arm proved to be too powerful for the unarmed boy.

"Are you truly that naive, boy?" The demon lord found his innocence amusing. "I'm going to make you regret your insubordinate actions towards me, and to do so, I am going to degrade you in the most humiliating way before I take away your life."

The hero did not fully grasp the concept, for these were times of innocence and purity, especially for those dwelling above the clouds. However, Link did not have the time to think over Ghirahim's words; he could only focus on the pleasure received from his enemy.

"Stop!" Link shouted; he did not want to feel pleased by the hands of this demon. It would be more satisfying to be cut into by that long dagger.

Ghirahim chuckled as he continued to rub Link with one hand while holding him in place with the other. "Your body certainly enjoys this... Tell me, sky child, have you been pleasured before?"

Link grunted his response, which, though incomprehensible, was clearly a noise meaning he had not.

Ghirahim's gloved hand continued to rub over the younger's groin. "Then this will leave an even greater impression on you... but there is no reason for you to struggle yet; I will thoroughly indulge you before destroying you."

"What- what do you mean?" It was difficult for the boy to speak. His heart was racing and his thoughts were scattered about due to the hand tending to his growing erection.

The demon used the arm holding Link down to pull up the green tunic and chainmail, revealing the top of the hero's pants while securing his position against the demon's own body. The other hand's glove was flung off before the appendage slipped beyond Link's waistband.

A chilling hand caused Link to awkwardly thrust around, trying to gain more contact for his now throbbing member as well as attempting to evade the touch. However, all resistance ceased when the flesh of Ghirahim's thumb caressed the tip of Link's erection.

The younger male choked back a moan, but a bit of the soft noise slipped out, causing Ghirahim to grin as his torment was becoming a reality. "I can see that you truly are enjoying yourself..." The demon said, allowing his serpentine tongue to flick across Link's cheek.

This motion was enough to focus the boy's mind for a moment, letting him break free from a state if ecstasy for a moment.

"Enough!" Link hollered and grabbed Ghirahim's arm again, with more force this time. He managed to shove the demon off of him; however, he was only able to stumble a few feet away from the man.

"I must say that you never cease to amaze me..." Ghirahim watched as the boy stood in discomfort from the aching between his legs. "Why would you resist when I offer you pleasure, sky child?"

Link stared at the demon; he didn't speak or have that defiant expression. He just stared, unsure of what Ghirahim was trying to do with him.

"You seem to be a bit... uncomfortable," the taller male relayed his observation, "perhaps I could relieve you from that."

"I don't want your help!" Link spat at Ghirahim as he started to approach.

"Would you rather have me simply kill you? Who would protect your little friend then?" The demon lord asked. "However, being the generous being I am, I could have my fun with you and let you live a while longer... at least until I get bored with you or no longer need the information you hold."

Unfortunately for this hero of destiny, no one else could carry on in his place, so the only option would force him to do whatever Ghirahim pleased.

"It seems as though you have made up your mind." Ghirahim commented when Link stopped backing away from him.

Link was thrust against the wall before his pants were invaded again. As the contact resumed, the hero kept his eyes cast towards the floor, trying to block out the indescribable pleasure pulsing through him; however, his efforts were futile.

It felt amazing... better than most sensations the world had to offer; however, this also felt repulsive. Link did not want his enemy pleasing him. It made him gain a looming sense of guilt.

"Shall we remove this restricting material?" Ghirahim allowed both hands to pull away the younger male's pants, causing Link's eyes to fully focus and dart to Ghirahim, who held an eerie grin on his face upon witnessing the hero's exposed length.

Link drew in a sharp breath when the air made contact with his arousal. He couldn't let the demon continue this foul act; it was horribly degrading. The young hero decided that he would rather take his chances with Ghirahim's blade than be touched in such a sensual way by his enemy.

Link forcefully shoved the tall male back again before returning his member to its place in his pants. "I'd rather fight you." He claimed with confidence, though he knew his chances were slim, especially with an uncomfortable throbbing in his groin and a lack of weapons.

"We both know that you will surely die," Ghirahim replied as Link tried to steady his erratic breathing, "fortunately for you... I want to have some fun with you first."

When the demon lord advanced in his direction yet again, Link stepped away. "Don't touch me!" He protested at the approaching figure.

"Knowing how much this will humiliate and destroy you makes this all the more enjoyable for me, sky child."

In the next instant, Ghirahim was on the boy again, pinning his arms to the wall behind them. The shuddersome expression on the demon's face was matched by his advances.

Though Link was aware that there was no way out of this, he did not stop attempting to cease Ghirahim's teasing hand. He thrashed and kicked as the demon stroked his length.

"If you don't stop struggling, I'll make this much worse for you," Ghirahim threatened, "now stay still."

The words didn't reach the boy; all of his focus was based in his attempts to strike his opponent in the groin, which finally happened after throwing his legs wildly for several moments.

The demon grunted and receded upon the left leg making harsh contact with his crotch. "You stupid boy!" Link realized that his situation was made far worse by attacking, even though it gave him the satisfaction of wounding the demon. "I will make you regret that!"

It was crystal clear that slamming a leg into Ghirahim's groin was a mistake, for Link was still trapped in this little room with a now furious and lecherous being that strongly desired to inflict both mental and physical suffering on him. When struggling to escape, Link overlooked the fact that simply injuring the demon lord would not free him from this tiny chamber.

"I was considering being gentle with you, but now, you'll be fortunate if I don't rip your body in half." Ghirahim growled, slowly straightening from his hunched position. Within the next moment, the demon lord had launched several of his floating red daggers in Link's direction, effectively pinning him to the wall.

The hero let out a groan and pulled at the sharp objects holding him down, but his efforts to break free were useless, for he was firmly pinned to the vertical surface by these red objects.

"I honestly was going to make you feel great pleasure, but that is not going to happen now," the demon spoke with an aggravated and unamused tone, "I am going to take out my frustrations on you before leaving you to waste away in here. I won't even give you the satisfaction of dying after this; no, I'm going to keep you alive and make you pay for being such a nuisance to me." Ghirahim slowly waltzed towards Link, allowing his words to be fully absorbed by the boy. "I am going to strip away every bit of dignity and integrity you have, reverting you to the useless child you were before you acquired that sword."

Link's eyes widened with fear; there were many terrifying things the surface held, but Ghirahim was the only one that truly sent tremors through his body, for he could not seem to keep this demon at bay, no matter how many times he triumphed in battle.

"Are you ready, sky child?" The evil lord asked, his voice growing enthusiastic as he watched Link's panic rise. He gripped the top of the boy's trousers before pulling them completely off along with Link's boots, leaving the sky inhabitant's lower half exposed for those merciless eyes to roam.

As his heart rapidly thumped against his chest, Link watched as a long and thick body part was revealed by the demon. The clothing Ghirahim had been wearing did the size of this member injustice, for he was rather large, but that tight, white suit kept the member bound and hidden.

The fear within Link rose to the surface as Ghirahim placed his hands on the underside of the hero's knees, hoisting them off the ground. One leg was hooked over Ghirahim's shoulder so he had one free had to prepare the boy, for it would not be as pleasurable for the demon if Link was dry upon entry.

The hero was breathing in erratic, labored breaths as he watched the demon wet his hand with that long, serpentine tongue of his. Link's gaze followed the hand slide around his backside before feeling one finger brush against his virgin hole. He let a gasp slip beyond his lips when pressure from that same finger was added, forcefully pushing its way inside him.

"Wait!" Link shouted, his voice clearly laced with fear.

"What's that?" The demon delighted in his panic. "Would you rather I didn't prepare you at all?" His finger slipped fully in to add emphasis to his question.

"Ahhhh!" The boy groaned out of discomfort as the appendage was immersed in his tight heat.

"This will be much worse for you if I don't stretch you out a bit first," Ghirahim watched as Link knit his eyebrows together out of frustration and chagrin at the situation, "you're lucky that I am being generous after that little stunt you pulled; unfortunately for you, this won't be as fun as I could have made it... however, I will still get much pleasure out of this." That tongue snaked across Link's face, causing the boy to cringe away, though he couldn't move much in his current predicament.

Link let out another whimper when a second finger was added; the two thin appendages began to move around in different directions, causing the taut, inner walls to loosen. The demon watched with anticipation as the hero's face fell into an expression of pure humiliation and defeat; there was nothing Link could do in order to cease this degradation.

Ghirahim felt himself drawn to the sky child's lips, wanting to devour the erotic looking hero and mark him with his own lips. When the intimate contact was made, Link jerked his head back, only to harshly slam it into the wall, causing him even more irritation until something inside him shot waves of pleasure through his entire body.

It was obvious to the demon that he had brushed over Link's prostate, giving him intense pleasure and making his flaccid member twitch to life again. Link moaned out sensually while Ghirahim applied pressure to the spot this hero had previously not been aware of, allowing the demon to latch his mouth over Link's.

The long tongue belonging to the demon lord easily claimed dominance, but in that moment, Link could only focus on the tremors of pure bliss running through his smaller frame.

"Mmm..." The noises of pleasure were muffled by Ghirahim's monstrous tongue until he removed both that and his fingers, leaving the sky child's body unfilled.

Partially relieved and partially craving more, Link opened his eyes, though he hadn't known he closed them, to see what was going on. Had Ghirahim... finished with him? His answer was received by the sadistic smirk plastered on the demon's face.

"I was kind enough to stretch you," the tip of Ghirahim's arousal prodded against Link's entrance, "but this still may be rather... painful."

"Wait!" Link screeched in desperation. "Don't- ahhhh!" His pleas were turned into a scream if terror as the demon's thick member slid completely in.

Link's eyes grew huge as he cried out, all while staring at the other's... thing buried within him. "Take it out!" Link screamed, his body feeling as though it would tear. "Owww!"

Ghirahim leaned in to suck and nip at the boy's sensitive skin located below his jawline. He pulled his erection back so that only his tip remained inside before cruelly slamming in again, causing a pained cry rip from his victim's throat.

"Stop it! Sto... ahhhhh..." That place within the boy was struck when Ghirahim impaled his shaft in Link, turning the begging into a drawn out, sensual moan.

"Mmmmm... ohh..." Link continued to groan as the demon thrusted deeply into him while continuing to caress different areas of his body with that talented mouth.

Wait... what was he doing? This evil being was making him enjoy this; no, he couldn't allow himself to indulge in this guilty pleasure... but it felt so damn good! The hero couldn't deny that fact as his body was ravished in the most pleasurable way.

The demon slipped a hand down to play with Link's growing erection, making the sky child's sensual sounds grow louder and more desperate as he approached release.

With that hand stoking and rubbing and teasing his length along with Ghirahim's member pounding his prostate, Link was pushed over the edge for the first time. The feel of being pleasured was wonderful, but the intense orgasm shaking his body was on another level. He shouted and moaned from that amazing wave of ecstasy as white liquid spewed from his erection.

The climax caused the rings if muscle surrounding Ghirahim's member to clamp down, allowing him to join the boy in climax. His juices shot out, filling Link and slowly spilling out as Ghirahim removed his penis.

Several moments of nothing but panting and relieved sighs followed that moment. The two bodies were pressed together against the wall, forming a heavily breathing pair of pleasured figures.

The demon recovered from his climax first as he stepped back, allowing the sky child's legs to touch the floor once again. He smiled at the panting boy before him, admiring his work.

"I can see you thoroughly enjoyed yourself." Ghirahim commented as he looked over Link.

The boy forced his head up, meeting the eyes of his tormentor. "No..." He spoke breathlessly in disbelief. He... he couldn't have enjoyed that... it was so wrong. How did he let himself indulge in such a disgusting act? What was wrong with him?

"Your body certainly wouldn't agree with that statement," the demon taunted, "to think the chosen hero would be caught in such a state... for shame, sky child. The hero chosen by the goddess herself should be able to control himself, wouldn't you agree?" With a snap of his fingers, Ghirahim was fully clothed once more as he mentally tore apart Link.

"I didn't... enjoy this..." Link tried to convince himself of this. However, he could not deny the way his body reacted, even if his mind screamed in protest throughout the whole affair.

"What a pathetic child you are," Ghirahim shook his head as if disappointed, though he was thrilled with the results of this, "I would expect more from someone such as you." Another snap followed and the red daggers holding Link's arms up vanished.

With weak knees, the boy fell to the floor, catching himself on his hand seconds before smacking his head on the ground.

"Well now, don't act so ashamed of yourself," the demon said, "anyone fortunate enough to have this sort of relation with Lord Ghirahim should consider himself lucky."

Link pushed himself into a sitting position to rest his exhausted body; he continued to stare at the floor, trying to figure out the reality if what had come to pass.

"I suppose you are expecting me to kill you now; however, I do not desire that at the moment," Link glanced up to read the eerie expression on Ghirahim's face, "you are an enjoyable way to relieve stress; you see, I still have many daunting tasks to complete, and you provide an excellent way to alleviate that stress I accumulate."

This boy was never one to give up, but in this moment, part of him wished that Ghirahim would end his life. Then he would not have to face the world with this experience on his mind...

"Speaking of my tasks, I have matters other than you to attend to," the demon was thoroughly pleased with how much this session had affected this irksome sky child, "do not despair, boy; I will be back shortly."

Link blocked out the words spoken by this horrid creature fate had so cruelly introduced him to, for he had to sort out his swirling thoughts... When he finally turned his focus back to the room, Ghirahim was not there. He was alone, and there was nothing he could do expect wait for the demon lord's return...

"No!" The sky civilian hollered. He knew this journey would consist of terrible and horrifying trials, but Zelda, his Zelda, needed him. It was true that Ghirahim shook him up and would leave this awful experience present within him for years or perhaps through the remainder of his life, but there were people who needed him and him alone, for Link was the only one capable of saving Skyloft, his friends, and most importantly, the young blond maiden.

Link raised his weak body from the ground. He wiped the sticky residue from his legs and tunic before approaching and pulling on his discarded pants. Now then... how could he get out of this place before Ghirahim returned? There had to be a way, for he would absolutely not endure that torture again.

But he was without weapons, the door was guarded by a bokoblin, and the only exit was the secured opening near the monster. Perhaps he could use the various objects in the room to aid him in his escape...

Link lifted a pot above his head and threw it with force towards the barred entryway; that only resulted in catching his guard's attention for a moment before it turned back around. He wasn't entirely sure what he was trying to accomplish by that, but throwing that thing certainly didn't do anything in his favor.

He turned his eyes to the barrel in the room; the ceramic items were not enough to damage the long spikes keeping him locked in. He figured that if he could break out, he would be able to take advantage of that red creature standing on the other side and manage to take its weapon for his own use... it may have been a stretch, but Link knew he had to get out fast, even if it meant fighting that thing while unarmed.

Link grunted as he pushed the barrel over his head. He prepared to toss it the familiar sound of something burgeoning towards the surface caught his attention. The boy dropped the barrel and turned back to see the face of a familiar mogma.

"Tah-DAH!" The mole-like creature shouted when the hero looked down towards him. "I'm here to save the day!"

"Heyyyy! Long time no see!" It continued; Link watched the critter speak to him; it felt as though everything was going to get better, for someone had come to rescue him... though he was usually the one saving the being of this world. "Huh? Don't tell me ya forgot my ugly mug!

"I'm Plats, the mogma you helped in the northern temple! I saw them draggin' ya off unconscious, so I tailed 'em!" Link was glad that this critter hadn't arrived before it did, for it would have witnessed the demon lord doing horrendous things to him. "You're pretty fearless, eh? What are you up to now?"

Link shifted uncomfortably; he was on a quest to meet another dragon, but things had taken an unfortunate turn. "Well..." the boy heaved a sigh, not wanting to mention the previous events.

"... Haha!" Plats started laughing; he was well aware that this kid was here for the treasure. What other reason would one have for coming to such a desolate place? "I know why you're really here! You heard the rumor about the baddies and their treasure too, didn't ya, pal?"

The burrowing creature continued to ramble on about various things occurring on the mountain, but Link tuned most of it out. He was only concerned with a way to reclaim his stolen items and seal the evil beings away.

"... I stole these back for ya..." Plats captured Link's attention with these words. The large mole handed over the hero's mogma mitts, giving the boy an opportunity to free himself of this prison. "Time for me to tunnel out, pal! You got your work cut out for ya! Good luck out there!"

Plats vanished back underground, leaving the courageous hero alone once more; however, he also allowed the boy a way to finally depart from this cell of torment.

Link made his way to a soft patch of dirt located in his chamber. With his mitts equipped, he began to burrow deep into the ground, digging a route to freedom.

The hero had finally regained the remainder of his stolen weapons and acquired the second part of the Song of the Hero; he was now standing just beyond the entrance of the Earth Temple, watching as the dark clouds dispersed.

"A report, Master. The volcanic activity that impeded your return to the sky earlier has ceased." The blue and purple sword spirit appeared before Link, relaying the information she had gathered. "It is now possible to return to the sky again." Those words had been what this hero was waiting to hear, for Ghirahim could not travel to the sky, and it would be difficult for the demon to find him once he left the area known as the Eldin Province.

"Well done, Master. You have acquired the second part of the Song if the Hero," Fi continued, "the final part can be found somewhere in Lanayru Desert."

Link nodded to his spirit companion, dismissing her in order to continue on his journey; however, the being did not return to the Master Sword.

"Master Link, though I am unaware of the events that transpired while being separated from you, I conclude that you suffered a traumatic experience," Link was taken aback by this, "based on the analysis of your behavior, I believe you are currently in an unsettled state. It would be in your best interest to return to Skyloft and recuperate, for you are overwrought to efficiently complete your next task."

"I don't have time to waste," Link retorted, "we need to move on; I'll be fine, and there are people relying on me."

"Master, while Her Grace is sealed within temple, she cannot be harmed," said the spirit in her monotone voice, "the evil in this realm will not be able to progress during this time Master, in your current condition, you are vulnerable to our enemies."

The young man in green thought over Fi's information. He concluded that it was all true, and he could not risk failure due to his troubled mind; therefore, he decided to return home for much needed downtime, for he would need all of his strength to take on the approaching challenges.

**Leave a review to tell me what you think. I may make this longer upon request or if I feel like it. Thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing!**


End file.
